MrWoofless
' Robert Aaron Latsky' (born on ), better known as MrWoofless, is behind the MrWoofless YouTube channel. He first gained popularity through the weekly Machinima series "Passive Aggression." He has a two-channel combination, mainly hosting Minecraft on his main channel, MrWoofless and other PC games on his secondary channel, TheWoofless. Rise to Fame The MrWoofless channel initially began as a channel that was supposed to hold "spoofs, montages, commentaries, dual commentaries, funny skits - all that good stuff to make you tingle where it counts." The channel mainly consisted of Call of Duty gameplay, and the channel slowly accrued subscribers over a few months. Originally there were two forces in the channel, Ryan aka McLaffyTaffy, '''and Robert. Passive Aggression Passive Aggression (often abbreviated as '''PA) is a series in which Rob and Ryan would gather a team and win games of Domination in various Call of Duty games without killing a single opposing player. These videos are often known for their unique editing style ,000 to 50,000 views per episode. While the main Passive Aggression video was hosted on MachinimaRespawn, the channel often posted Passive Aggression Fails! as well as Massive Aggression - when the entire team actively tries to win the game - to supplement Passive Aggression. Passive Aggression has since been discontinued, as the introduction of round-based objective matches in Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 caused difficulties in winning matches, as the scoreboard would be posted at halftime, allowing the opposing team to realize that they were not being killed.YouTube: Why Passive Aggression Fails in Black Ops 2? (Commentary / PA FAIL gameplay) The last episode of Passive Aggression was posted on the channel on December 21, 2012. The same video was posted on Machinima Respawn on March 4, 2013.YouTube: Passive Aggression - - No Kill Victory on Dome! Sometime in late 2013, a majority of the Passive Aggression videos hosted on Machinima's YouTube channel have been made private. Reasons for this remain unknown. Story Time With Taffy Story Time With Taffy sprouted in the midst of the rise of Passive Aggression, created to tell Ryan's "old-man stories," giving the viewers an active, personal look into the man who handles the business side of the channel. His stories are about amusing snippets of his life revolving around subjects like his father, past jobs, old friends, and, most recently, his current life. Ryan often uses Story Time to provide a quick update to the channel, often stating the progress of the current projects as well as the direction the channel plans to head down. Ryan then uses the comments from that video to fuel the idea of the next Story Time video. Story Time was originally a weekly series that was posted on the channel every Wednesday; however, on August 25, 2012, the series hosted its hour and a half long "Series Finale" declaring the end of the weekly series at its 35th episode.YouTube: Story Time with Taffy: Series Finale! Story Time will occasionally appear on either channel when Ryan decides to tell the view base another story, but is no longer a constant series. Recent episodes have featured KermitPlaysMinecraft as a guest Current series on the main channel (MrWoofless): * Various Minecraft Games including ** Factions ** Battle Dome/Seige/Arena ** Parkour Challenges * How to Minecraft * H2M * H3M * H4M In December 2013, Ryan announced that he would have to drop content creation on YouTube and Twitch in order to better accommodate the increasing workload as the and according to the season, having different versions of the name. For instance, Season Five was "Team Hot'n'Spicy V5". How to Minecraft How to Minecraft is a SMP that Rob, Mitch, Lachlan, Preston, and Vik had created. They invited many YouTubers, including Ali-A, JeromeASF, PeteZahHutt, TheBajanCanadian, Vikkstar123HD, PrestonPlayz, Craftbattleduty xRPMx, ChocoTheChobobo, etc.The IP address will not be released to the public. It is one of Rob's most viewed series. Livestreaming With these changes, they have recently taken up livestreaming on TwitchTV, streaming Minecraft, The Binding of Isaac, Don't Starve, DayZ, and DOTA 2, often posting clips and entire streams onto their main channel. They currently had two TwitchTV channels: WooflessTV and McLaffyTaffy. Rob streams Minecraft intermittently; Ryan's channel is now separate. The host of the stream will always notify followers of an impending stream before it starts on Twitter. WooflessTV has been partnered with TwitchTV and has a subscription button where viewers can pay five dollars a month to get subscriber only benefits, such as special emotes that can be used throughout the entire site, as well as sub-only access to a Pixelmon server. 24 Hour Livestream In an attempt to fund Ryan's newbought computer for the channel, on 3PM EST May 18, 2013, the channel hosted a 24 hour livestream on TwitchTV,YouTube: 24 Hour Livestream Starts Now! playing Minecraft, Call of Duty, DayZ, and other games with other popular YouTubers. Personal Life Rob was born Robert Aaron Latsky to Michael and Debi, who are now divorced, and is a graduate of Selwyn House School in Westmount, Quebec. His brother Jason also attended Selwyn House. Rob origingally went to college and studied financing before YouTube. Rob's current girlfriend, Catherine, also from Montreal, works at a childrens hospital in Montreal. Rob is currently believed to reside somewhere near Montreal, Canada, as in a Battle Arena Episode with BajanCanadian, he mentioned that he didn't live too far from Mitch. He now lives in Toronto, Canada in 100 year old converted Church near to Dovercourt. The home at 40 Westmoreland Avenue, was priced at around 1.5 Million dollars and has ben featured in BlogTo.com's Condo of the Week. Trivia * The most viewed episode of Passive Aggression features KYR SP33DY with 94,000 views as of June 2013. * The largest stream they've had was held on July 20, 2013 with Mitch and Mat to celebrate WooflessTV's partnership with Twitch. The stream maxed out at 15,500 viewers. Due to the success of this stream, the trio have stated that they plan to do this once a month. * There have been a few cases where Rob has hosted a random Story Time episode. * As many new subscribers are confused: No, Rob and Ryan are not homosexual life partners. * Ryan is married and has three small children. * In a livestream Ryan stated - while Robert was on a bathroom break - that he wants his son, Greyson, to learn how to edit so that he could take over Rob's editing job and be rid of Rob once and for all. * Rob is able to speak a little French, but is not fluent. MrWoofless.jpg|Woofless' old Minecraft Skin WooflessIRL.png|Woofless in real life. Woofless irl.jpeg|Woofless in 2014 Woofless 2017.jpg|Woofless 2016 MrWoofless.png|New Woofless Skin External links * Taffy's Man Cave YouTube Channel * McLaffyTaffy Facebook Page * Ryan's Twitter Page (@McLaffyTaffy) * McLaffyTaffy Twitch Channel * Rob's Secondary YouTube Channel References Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Canadian YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers